Printing devices are widely used and may include a printhead enabling formation of text or images on a print medium. Such a printhead may be included in a printer cartridge that includes channels that carry ink to firing chambers. For instance, ink may be ejected onto the print medium by being fired through a firing chamber from an ink supply.